tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Munchies/I Not Alone
Alison and Colleen investigate the sudden spike in air pollution and trace it to a healthy snack manufacturer. Josh tells Colleen about how he and Alison's father became friends after Colleen fears her friendship with Alison is ending. Plot Air Munchies The episode starts with a promotional video for the city of Arcania, where the area's greenness and clean community is promoted, as well as its procedures for reducing pollution from factories. We then cut to Alison and Colleen walking home from school, talking about the closure of a company that produced Chacos, tacos that are made into chips, and how it has been reconverted into a healthy snack producer known as Air Munchies. The two discover a kiosk that's selling free samples of the snack, and the girls try it. They reject it due to its lack of taste and decide that the snack won't last for too long. As the girls walk, we pan back to see smoke coming from the Air Munchies factory, as well as trees going down. The next day, the girls wake up and find that the area has become a lot hotter. Thanks to the trees going down in Arcania, their shade left with it. Alison goes to find Colleen, who nearly dies from a heat-stroke and they decide to look for the cause of the extensive heat. With the help of Estus, the girls confront a logger and obtain his ID which reveals that he works at the Air Munchies factory. Upon getting to the factory, they discover that the trees are being used to make the Air Munchies, where the wood is condensed and soaked in chemicals to make it editable. The three fight the CEO and convince him to shut down the factory. Soon, he sells the company back to the Chaco company and is forced to replant Arcania's trees. The girls decide to go play video games until the shade fully returns. I Not Alone Alison is playing basketball (or an iteration of it she made up) by herself. Josh notices this while driving home from work and confronts Colleen for not playing with Alison and just spending the whole day at home. Colleen admits that the reason she isn't hanging with Alison is because she believes their friendship is falling apart, due to Colleen not showing any reservations for being alone. Josh decides to tell her about he and Alison's father met, hoping to make Colleen feel better. Josh tells Colleen about how he was once an infamous lawyer who accused his opposing clients of being pedophiles. The last straw came when he accused the judge and one of the jurors of being a pedophile and accomplice respectively due to the former's lenience on a young girl. He gets suspended and goes through somewhat of a crisis. While riding a cab to visit an unemployment facility, Walter enters the cab and the two begin to chat about their struggles. Walter claims that his attempt at starting a business led to him getting in trouble with the law, and now he's getting sued. Josh decides to investigate Walter and see if he's in the right. As the two spend time with one another, Walter takes a liking to Josh's collected and sarcastic personality, and Josh is awed by Walter's ability to come up with good reasons for crazy things he does. Josh receives a call from the court, claiming that he's getting another chance to work his position, and he takes the opportunity to represent Walter. The next day, the trial goes well, but Josh's habits get the best of him when the judge once again becomes lenient on a young girl who represents the opposing side. Josh gets hauled out of the courtroom, but one of the jurors reveals incriminating evidence against the judge, which is enough to get him expelled from his position. The bailiff finishes the trial and rules against Walter due to the claimant having enough evidence against him. Walter shrugs off the verdict, claiming that he'll start smaller next time. Having finally gained some credibility back, Josh quits his job as a lawyer and becomes a defense attorney. His new job has caused him to not be able to hang with Walter, but their friendship remained since. Colleen is confused over what the story has to do with her situation, and Josh merely tells her to see if Alison still wants to be her friend. Colleen finds Alison at a pizzeria and asks if their friendship is still alive due to her preferring to be alone. Alison claims that she had no idea their friendship was in danger and assures her that they're still friends even if they don't hang out 24/7. Colleen realizes that true friends will always be friends even when they aren't together. They both decide to share a pizza and they talk about the game Alison made up earlier in the episode. Cast Air Munchies * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Dave Willis: Estus * Donovan Patton: Walter * Mo Collins: Doris * Kevin McDonald: Air Munchies CEO I Not Alone * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Billy West: Josh * Donovan Patton: Walter * Neil Ross: Judge * Dee Bradley Baker: Cab driver/forman Trivia Air Munchies * The handheld game console Alison gives to Estus resembles a Game Boy Color. * Alison references Mabel Pines when defending herself over wearing a hoodie on a hot day. * First episode in the series to feature Colleen with her hoodie and hat off. * Alison has a poster for Collective Soul in her bedroom. I Not Alone * The sign for the pizzeria Alison and Colleen eat at references two logos for the game developer Gray Matter Inc. * The game Colleen is playing on her computer is Binary Land.